The Case
by myryan2013
Summary: Nick is convinced to help Jess anyway he could. Isn't that what being a lawyer is all about? Sometimes? A short multi-chapter fanfic about Nick helping Jess in court.
1. Chapter 1

LOS ANGELES COUNTY COURT ROOM

MAY 25TH, 2013

JUDGE RICHARD THOMAS

SUBJECT/CASE:

JESSICA DAY VS. SPENCER WHITMAN

CHARGE: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

PLAINTIFFS ATTORNEY: NICHOLAS MILLER

DEFENDANTS ATTORNEY: JAMES O'DONALD

_Defendant, Spencer Whitman, takes the stand and oath. Jury and witnesses are seated. Cross examination begins._

**MR. MILLER: **Defendant, will you please state your name and relationship with my client to the court?

**DEFENDANT: **Spencer P. Whitman. I am, or was, Jessica Days boyfriend.

**MR. MILLER: **How long were you in a relationship?

**DEFENDANT: **6 years.

**MR. MILLER: **6 years? That's a long time. No marriage was planned out for you two?

**DEFENDANT: **Marriage was always an option. But... Our relationship was complicated. I couldn't imagine tying the knot in the state we were in. Constantly fighting, weeks of not talking to each other, etc.

**MR. MILLER: **Sounds complicated. I can understand how marriage would not seem to help the situation. What kind of fights? What were they about?

**DEFENDANT: **I couldn't tell you now. It's been a while.

**MR. MILLER: **Kids maybe? Jobs?

**DEFENDANT: **I don't know.

**MR. MILLER: **And you were physically abusive?

**DEFENDANT: **No. Of course not. I would never hurt Jess. We fought often, and sometimes loudly, but I never hit her.

**MR. MILLER: **Can you tell the court a little bit about why were here today?

**DEFENDANT: **Is it necessary? I think we all know why were here.

**MR. MILLER: **I would imagine the court would like to hear it from you.

**DEFENDANT: **Jess claims I hit her.

**MR. MILLER: **Let's get the most obvious question out of the way. Did you hit my client, Jessica Day?

**O'DONALD: **OBJECTION! Your honor, the plaintiffs representatives questions are repetitious and redundant.

**JUDGE THOMAS: **Overruled. Continue with questioning.

**MR. MILLER: **Thank you, your honor. Now, Mr. Whitman, the statement that Miss Day completed states that you and Jess were having a verbal dispute on March 31st of this year. A Sunday evening around 8:30pm. Is that correct?

**DEFENDANT: **I had just gotten home.. and.. I couldn't..

**MR. MILLER: **It's okay, take your time.

**O' DONALD: **Can my client get some water?

**DEFENDANT: **No it's alright. I'm fine.

**MR. MILLER: **The question stands, Mr. Whitman.

**DEFENDANT: **Yes, although I would say dispute is a strong word, we were fighting. I had just gotten home from work and Jess was going crazy about one of my e-mails she had read.

**MR. MILLER: **Why was she upset over an e-mail?

**DEFENDANT: **Jess thought I was cheating on her with a girl from work. That's who the e-mail was from.

**MR. MILLER: **And were you?

**DEFENDANT: **Was I what?

**MR. MILLER: **Cheating?

**DEFENDANT: **Of course not.

**MR. MILLER: **I just want to remind you of the oath you took here on the stand Mr. Whitman, before I continue on with my evidence. Are you positive you had NO other relations with any other woman other that Jessica Day?

**DEFENDANT: **I thought I... No I couldn't.

**MR. MILLER: **Spencer?

**DEFENDANT: **Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm fine. Yes, I am positive that I would never cheat, or hurt Jess.

**MR. MILLER: **I appreciate your cooperation. Now, Jess and you were living together, correct? For how long?

**DEFENDANT: **About 3 years.

**MR. MILLER:** Would you say that everything in that house was hers, just as much as it was yours?

**DEFENDANT: **Um, yes? I would suppose so.

**MR. MILLER: **What I have with me today is your home telephone, which is conveniently connected to a voice mail machine. Jess had picked it up when she visited the house to get some clothes while she stayed with her friend, Cece. Let's listen to a few messages, shall we?

**_WOMANS VOICE: _**_Spencerrrrr. I'm at the club, where are you? We were supposed to meet up hours ago. I miss you. _

**MR. MILLER: **Mr. Whitman, can you tell me who that voice was?

**DEFENDANT**: No good... liar... I swear...

**MR. MILLER: **Defendant?

**DEFENDANT: **Erin Briggs. She works in the office with me.

**MR. MILLER: **My client claims that this is the same woman she believes you were cheating on her with.

**DEFENDANT: **NO. Of course not. Not Erin, I would never... Jess..

**MR. MILLER: **Before we continue, we'll listen to the next message.

_**ERIN BRIGGS: Misterrrrrrrrr Whitmannnn. I'm looking over at you from my office. You're probably thinking I'm just having a good ol' time on a phone conference, but little do you know... I can't get last weekend out of my head. I can't wait to see you again tomorrow night. I'll wear that outfit I know you like. **_

**MR. MILLER: **I think continuing with the message is unnecessary. It seems completely obvious that you and Miss. Briggs had some sort of sexual relationship.

**DEFENDANT: **No.. Not really. It was just a one time thing...

**MR. MILLER: **Does that make you less of a cheater, Mr. Whitman?

**DEFENDANT: **No.. Thats not what I meant...

**MR. MILLER: **I think it's safe to say that the court isn't worried about finding you guilty of cheating, which has already been proven, but they are more worried about finding if you're guilty of assaulting Miss Day. Can you tell me what happened March 31st?

**DEFENDANT: **I came home, Jess was extremely upset. Whenever I tried to say something she didn't want to hear, she would shove me and throw punches all over my arms and chest.

**MR. MILLER: **I see. Your representative says he has no pictures of these bruises?

**DEFENDANT: **Regardless, she's not very strong. I doubt it left a mark.

**MR. MILLER: **Okay. I'm fortunate enough to have pictures of the marks that were left by the defendant. If we could pass them along...

**DEFENDANT: **That's not really possible..I didn't even know.

**MR. MILLER: **They're small, but Jess states she didn't take any pictures until she decided for sure that she wanted to sue Spencer. The bruises had faded quite a bit.

**DEFENDANT: **She had hurt herself plenty of times. That's probably where they are from.

**MR. MILLER: **Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that so far I've learned a whole lot about you Spencer. You cheated on Miss Day, and you hurt her physically and mentally. And it's only been the first 15 minutes.

**DEFENDANT: **I didn't.. I wouldn't...

**MR. MILLER: **No more further questions, your honor.

_Nick Miller walked slowly over to the plaintiffs table, where Jess sat with her hand in her lap, squeezing until her whole hands were white. He gave her a confident smile before sitting down next to her, and gently place his hand on hers, stroking her skin with his thumb. "Were going to make this happen," he thought to himself. "This is really ending today, for good."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhhh helllooooo! Welcome back to The Case! I have absolutely LOVED writing the dialogue between Nick and Jess in this chapter. This story is easily becoming my favorite to write about. Its a little short, but I think there's a lot of meaning to every word in this chapter. I hope ya'll like it as much as I do. xoxo**

* * *

_Plaintiff, Jessica Day, takes the stand and oath. Jury and witnesses are seated. Cross examination begins._

**MR. O'DONALD**_: _Plaintiff, please state your name and relationship to the defendant.

**PLAINTIFF**: Jessica Day, I was in a committed relationship with Spencer Whitman.

**MR. O'DONALD**: And was Mr. Whitmans statement correct? You were together for 6 years?

**PLAINTIFF**: That part of his statement was true, yes.

**MR. O'DONALD**: You are implying that his statement in full was false, is that right?

**PLAINTIFF**: Isn't that why were here? If he was telling the truth, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation.

**MR. O'DONALD**: We have a sassy one, don't we?

**JUDGE THOMAS**: Mr. O' Donald it is against court justice and correction to openly judge whomever is on stand. Please proceed with questioning.

**MR. O'DONALD**: I apologize your honor, you as well Miss Day. Miss Day, how would you describe the defendant, Mr. Whitman?

**PLAINTIFF**: Well, he certainly is charming. But I wouldn't say he was charming in a positive way. He was pretty possessive, manipulative, and jealous. My parents often said that he looked at me like he owned me. I've always felt suffocated by Spencer.

**MR. O'DONALD**: You make him out to be the bad guy it seems.

**PLAINTIFF**: I suppose so.

**MR. O' DONALD**: Yet you were together for 6 years. That's a long time to put up with someone you obviously didn't really love.

**PLAINTFF**: I loved Spencer. He meant the world to me. His flaws was something I was willing to put up with. He had pros.

**MR. O'DONALD**: Such as?

**PLAINTIFF**: He was always very kind to me in the beginning. And he had a wonderful sense of humor. He always attended my company parties, or nights out with my friends.

**MR. O'DONALD**: Doesn't sound like he's too bad of a guy.

**PLAINTIFF**: Well, considering he had to pick out all of my outfits whenever we went out to these events...

**MR. O'DONALD**: Pick out your outfits? As in he didn't allow you to wear skimpy clothing? That seems like a good thing. Not like he was controlling you, but more like he wanted you to dress for success.

**PLAINTIFF**: No woman should ever feel the need to not wear what she wants because of a man.

**MR. O'DONALD**: Isn't it similar to when a woman helps a man pick out his outfit?

**PLAINTIFF**: He wasn't helping me, Mr. O'Donald. He was controlling me. I couldn't wear my favorite black dress. Absolutely forbidden.

**MR. O'DONALD**: Let's say that what you're saying is true...

**PLAINTIFF**: I'm on oath. It is true.

**MR. O'DONALD**: Regardless, if all this is true, why didn't you just leave Mr. Whitman? If it was so terrible.

**PLAINTIFF**: I was scared.

**MR. O'DONALD**: Of?

**PLAINTIFF**: The obvious? Him. He had never hurt me physically at this point, but he did hurt me emotionally.

**MR. O'DONALD**: Let's talk a little more about the moment he "hurt you physically". The defendant claims you slapped him countless times. Is this true?

**PLAINTIFF**: In defense, I did. I tried anyways.

**MR. O'DONALD**: So, who hit who first?

**PLAINTIFF**: Spencer laid his hands on me first.

**MR: O'DONALD**: Can you tell me in your exact words what happened that night?

**PLAINTIFF**: Spencer came home late Sunday night. He was supposed to be off at 5, but he came home around 10pm, although he says differently. I asked him where he had been and he replied bluntly and was extremely short with me. He said, "I was out." and whenever I asked where he would get angry and slam things around. Before he hit me, he actually threw a glass plate across the kitchen. I knew he was lying. I had seen his e-mail from Erin at his work...

**MR: O'DONALD**: Seems to me you invaded his privacy.

**PLAINTIFF**: I had been suspicious of him for weeks. He was coming home late, perfume on his clothing. I knew he was cheating. He left his AOL account logged in on our computer and I read the e-mail. When a woman feels that shes being cheated on, she feels it in her gut. And she knows.

**MR: O'DONALD**: Regardless, e-mail is similar to mail, in that if you are not the owner of the mail, it is a federal crime to open or read it.

**MR. MILLER:** OBJECTION! It is only illegal to tamper with the e-mail account, the e-mail was left opened by the defendant, meaning Miss Day did not tamper with the account.

**JUDGE THOMAS**: Overruled. This minor detail is noted. Continue with questioning.

**MR: O'DONALD**: Yes, your honor. So, Miss Day, what happened after you two bickered? What was the conversation you had?

_Nicholas Miller never felt like this in his life. His stomach was sinking lower and lower with every question O' Donald asked. He wanted jump over the stand, grab Jess by the hand and get out of here. Even though he had been preparing for this day since the day he found her sitting in his living room, answering the Craigslist ad his roommate, Schmidt, had posted, nothing could prepare him for this. He was sure he loved her then. She was quirky and daring and funny. But above all, she was lost. She needed someone or something and he so badly wanted to fill her void. _

_After a few weeks of Nick pursing Jess, she had finally said yes. She changed his life. He was handling minor cases, mostly for traffic violations and such. He hadn't a case about a domestic dispute in years. But after their 6__th__ date, Jess told Nick the whole Spencer story. Anger and hate fueled his desire to put him in jail. And as Jess told the story to Nick, he felt ill. He saw tears start to fill her eyes, and it took his whole being not to hold her right there in the restaurant while she cried. So he placed his hand on hers comfortingly and she lifted her eyes and said, "It's okay. I won't cry about it anymore. Not with you. It's only been a month, Nick, but... I don't know. This could be serious, right? It feels that way to me."_

"_Jess... I..." he muttered. What could he say? I love you already? I'm pretty sure we were meant to be, but don't run off, okay? _

"_I know, I know, it's too soon. I'm sorry. It's just... You helped me a lot. Getting me motivated to charge Spencer, helping me move on from the past, and realizing it wasn't my fault. I won't ever forget it, but you helped me forgive him, Nick."_

"_I'm not sure you should ever forgive him, Jess." he said quietly. He didn't want him to ever had a decent thought about her. He knew that he wasn't going to._

"_I do though. I forgave him, after I knew we would give him what he deserved." she smiled. Nicks breath caught. A heartbreaking smile. It was sly and mischievous._

"_We should go home." he said hesitantly._

_She looked up from her wine glass, "Why?" she asked._

"_You are breathtakingly beautiful and I've been thinking about what's under that dress all night."_

_She smiled again. Damn that smile. "You want to know what's under this dress, Nicholas?"_

_He nodded._

"_Does it really matter? Whatever it is, it's all yours."_

_Nick stopped breathing. "Alright Jess. Let's go."_

"_But Nick, you haven't had your dessert yet!"_

"_Jess, you are my dessert." he said._

_Jess smiled yet again. Nick was getting far too excited to be in a public place. _

"_And Jess?"_

"_Yes, Nick?"_

"_About what you asked earlier..." he said. She looked at him, curiously. "my answer is yes. This is serious. We are serious."_

_And to Nick, it was a small promise to her. That even though they were involved in something new, and even though she shouldn't be his client and love interest, he would protect her. No matter the cost. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I seriously love this story now. I've kind of dropped The Deal Breaker for now because it just doesn't have enough drama for my taste. And I love working with dialogue. Its more fun to paint a picture in your mind with only conversation. If I can do it anyways. Haha. Thanks for all your support. Love Ya'll. xoxo **

* * *

**__**_Nick watched Jess with sheer pain in his chest. He could see how irritated she was with the argument that O' Donald was throwing at her. He sounded like a broken record. One that he just wanted to break into two pieces. O' Donald was such an asshole. He's been in court with him before. And although most lawyers were nags and liars and jerks, O' Donald was a whole different breed. _

* * *

**PLAINTIFF**: ….being absolutely ridiculous.. I can't believe you would even... assume..

**O' DONALD**: Miss Day? Would you speak up please?

**PLAINTIFF:** Why should I? Seems like to me like you're just going to contradict everything I say.

**O' DONALD**: That's my job Miss Day. As it is Mr. Millers job to fight for you, it is my job to fight for the good of Mr. Whitman.

**PLAINTIFF**: Except that Mr. Miller seems to actually have a good sense of character and judgment. Anyone with eyes, or ears for that matter, can see that I was a victim of Spencers incredulous temper. I've told my story, you've seen real PHOTOS of what he did to me. I am sick of listening to you victimize him. He's no hero.

**O' DONALD**: You are right about one thing Miss Day. Mr. Miller seems to be a good judge of character. I mean, you just happened to walk into his office and hire him as your lawyer, right Miss Day?

**PLAINTIFF**: Y-yes? I'm unsure of what you're meaning by your question.

**O' DONALD**: Miss Day, how did you hear about Mr. Miller and his work?

**PLAINTIFF**: What? Mutual friend introduced us and when he told me he was a lawyer, I told him my situation with Spencer and he said he could help me out.

**O' DONALD**: Would you consider yourself friends with Mr. Miller? Or business relationship only?

_Nick couldn't breathe. Shit... Shit shit shit. No, there's no way he could know that they were in a relationship. He felt his stomach turn. This is really happening. They're going down. Jess would never lie on oath. _

_Jess felt her heart going a million miles. If her blood wasn't flowing before, now it was sprinting. She felt the back of her neck begin to sweat. She wanted to wipe it with her hand, but she didn't want to show any signs of weakness. She could do anything. If it meant protecting Nick and his job, she would do it. She would lie. And she would lie good._

_Jess quickly looked at Nick and saw him widen his eyes ever so slightly. She heard him sigh. An almost silent sigh of defeat. And she hated it. She hated it with her whole being that Spencer and his asshole of a lawyer was making him doubt the case. She continued looking at him until he looked up. She smiled very timidly at him, waiting for a response. His eyes were blazing and passion tore through the space between them. He smiled back and sat back in his chair, suddenly triumphant. Whether they won or not, they were going to do their best; and they were together._

**PLAINTIFF**: I would describe my relationship with Mr. Miller as purely professional. As you know, I was with someone for 6 years and got very little commitment from him, no matter how hard I tried to make that change. I had very little time to heal between the dispute and the case. Mr. Miller was nothing but comforting and understanding towards me.

**O' DONALD**: I just find it hard to believe that two young, single people didn't find any attraction towards each other. Especially when one of those people took a hurt and fragile woman under his wing.

**PLAINTIFF**: As long as you admit that I was hurt, that's all that really matters.

**O' DONALD**: What really matters to me, Miss Day, is that we find out what kind of person you are. And whether you can be trusted or not. Because if not, your story is void.

**PLAINTIFF**: Because we seem to be rehashing all details of the case, let me just summarize what kind of person I am. I am a 30 year-old teacher of 6th graders. I am a serial monogamist and I give my full heart into everything. Especially the people I love. And Mr O' Donald, I loved Spencer with everything I had. He hurt me, and now I'm here to reclaim any once of dignity I lost when Spencer laid his hands on me. So we can sit here and argue about whether Mr. Miller and I had any sort of relationship that was other than business, or we can talk about the things that matter.

**O' DONALD**: Fair enough Miss Day. I respect and applaud you for the way you can stand up for yourself. But before we move on from your relationship with Mr. Miller, I have a couple of photos to show the courtroom. These photos were taken last month at a small Italian restaurant called Fulios. Have you heard of it, Miss Day?

_Fuck. Were done, Nick thought. Fulios was where he brought Jess on their 6__th__ date. He vaguely remembers their surroundings when they had dinner. But he absolutely doesn't remember seeing O' Donald there. Memories flash through his mind; holding her hand above the table, placing his hand on the small of her back as they were leaving the restaurant. But he can't remember if he kissed her there. _

**PLAINTIFF**: Yes O' Donald, I have heard of it. Mr. Miller and I went there to discuss the case when we had started working together.

_Good. Good job Jess. Keep it together, thought Nick. The photos had circled around the courtroom, and they finally arrived on Nicks table. He saw three photos. He swallowed before picking them up and eyeing every single detail. One of them was the two of them sitting at the table, laughing. God damn, she looked breath-taking that night. That red dress and her pale skin. It brought back memories of taking the dress off later that night when they got home, making him blush a little. The next photo was of himself with his hand on her hand, looking at her sympathetically while she smiled. That one was going to be a bit harder to explain. The last one was, of course, where he placed her hand on her back to lead her out of the restaurant. _

**O' DONALD**: I just happen to be there with my wife that night, and low and behold, there you two were. You both look very happy. And beautifully dressed I might add. It seems like you were on a date, and not a work lunch.

**PLAINTIFF**: Like I said earlier, we were only there to discuss business. Nicholas is an incredibly kind and understanding person. In these pictures it's completely evident that he is so, because he shows it with his gestures. There is, and has never been, a romantic relationship.

_And although Nick knew she was lying to save him, to save THEM, her words hit him straight in the gut. _

**O' DONALD:** How did you first meet Mr. Miller, Miss Day? Earlier you said it was by a mutual friend. Who is that?

**PLAINTIFF**: My closest friend, Cecelia, introduced us. She's dating his roommate, Schmidt_. _

_Alright Jess, keep playing it cool, she thought. You can do this. Think of some elaborate story. Anything but, Oh! And by the way, I live there with all of them. Oh, and Nick and I have crazy, wild, perfect sex every night and I'm pretty sure I may be in love with him. _

_Yeah, that might not be the way to go._

**O' DONALD**: Miss Day, are these friends of yours with you today?

**PLAINTIFF**: In the court room? Yes.

**O' DONALD**: No more questions your honor.

_That was easy, thought Jess. Way waaaayyy too easy. She worked her way off the stand, and walked towards Nick. It took everything she had not to jump into his lap and kiss him with all of her need. She wanted to be held and comforted. _

**O' DONALD**: Your Honor, although its unexpected, I would like to call Miss Days friend, Mr. Schmidt, to the stand.

_WHAT?! NO. NO NO NO NO. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW, Nick thought, as he looked back to see Schmidt, dressed sharply in an overly expensive suit. He was smiling brightly, probably at the fact that all the attention would be on him. Everyone could see how handsome he was. Nick scoffed. This was going to be a disaster. _

_Schmidt could feel himself glowing as he sat next to his beautiful Indian goddess, Cece. He looked at her and all he could see was panic in her eyes. Why does she think this is a bad idea? It was his first time being in court, and he was going to be like one of those bad ass witnesses that took shit from NO lawyer. He was going to save his best friends!_

**JUDGE THOMAS**: Mr. O' Donald, I approve, but first, it's time for a recess. We will continue the case afterward. Mr. Miller and Mr. O' Donald, you and your clients have two hours. Please have them prepared and prepped by the time we return.

_The judge slams his gavel onto the hard oak._

**JUDGE THOMAS**: Dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy youuuu guysssssssssss! So a couple quick things before you read on. This is kind of like my 'in-between-chapter.' So it's a little smaller than the others, but it's still one of my favorites so far!**

**You have to remember, this whole part of the story is italicized because it's not the courtroom dialogue. If it's not happening in the courtroom, then it's italicized. I just like it that way. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl. **

**xoxo**

* * *

_Nick and Schmidt sat outside the courtroom on a nearby bench. Jess took Cece by the hand before turning to Nick and saying, "Nick, were gonna run to the girls' room, I'll be right back. I have a few ideas for Schmidts hearing. I'll explain when I get back." she smiled, showing him her perfect teeth and she was glowing. But her smile wasn't reaching her eyes. _

_Of course, she was just as nervous as he was. He smiled back and watched her and Cece go towards the bathroom. Nick turned his attention to Schmidt._

"_Schmidt," Nick said quietly, grabbing the back of Schmidts neck to pull him to Nicks forehead. "You need to know, this is very very important, we are lying in the court of law." he gritted through his teeth. "This is going against everything I've spent the last 6 years going to Law School for." he said. _

"_Nick, do you think I'm an idiot?" Schmidt replied, pushing Nick away from him._

"_Well yes. Yes, actually yeah. Completely with all my heart, yes I do." _

"_OKAY!" Schmidt said loudly. "I get it, you think I'm going to blow your cover. But I won't Nick. You're my number one." he smiled._

"_I'm your NUMBER ONE?" Nick said, looking confused. "Can't you just say I'm your closest friend or something? You freak me out when you say that sentimental crap." _

"_You're hurting my feelings, Nick."_

"_Alright Schmitty, I'm sorry. I really am. I trust you, but we only have one hour left to put our story together. And put it together PERFECTLY." he said._

"_I know Nick, but we can do this. I know we can! You're a lawyer, you're used to lying by now, right? I haven't seen your back sweat in ages." Schmidt grinned, patting Nick on the back. _

"_I'm getting better, but this is something else Schmidt. Something else entirely. My career is on the line. Jess deserves to win this. She really does. I have to win this for her. I.. I mean.." Nick stammered. He pressed his fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes, sighing. " I think I love her, Schmidt."_

"_Nick, she's Loft 4D family. We all love her." _

"_No Schmidt. I love her. I'm in love with her."_

_The look on Schmidts face started to make Nick worry. He looked surprised, shocked, scared, excited, and surprisingly, he looked kind of annoyed. _

"_BLECH! NICK! Are you serious?! I knew you guys were diddlin' and fiddlin' but LOVE? I mean, I didn't actually think this thing you guys had..."_

"_DIDDLIN' AND FIDDLIN'?!" Nick interrupted. "You would describe me and Jess' relationship as 'diddlin' and fiddlin'? Those two words literally make me want to vomit." Nick said. "Schmidt, listen to me for a second." he said quietly, suddenly getting serious. "Whether were friends, in love, or just 'diddlin and fiddlin'... You know just as much as I do that she deserves this win. And if you listen to my plan, and learn the story from beginning to end, we just might have a chance. Promise me Schmidt, we'll do this my way?" he asked._

_Schmidt had never seen this side of Nick before. Never had he asked so earnestly for his help and he knew he couldn't fail him. Or Jess. He owed it to the both of them. Nick loved her, and if Nick loved her then she was worth saving. Schmidt firmly placed his hand on Nicks shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. "You got it Nicholas. Whatever you need, you got it."_

* * *

"_This is it, Cece, were going down. All that hard work Nick put into this case... How did those guys get pictures of us? UGH! I feel so violated. And also pissed as all hell!" she said flailing her arms around._

"_God, you even sound like Nick, Jess." Cece said calmly before walking up to Jess and grabbing her on the arms. "Jess, stop freaking out. Were all going to be okay. You and Nick are going to be okay. You're doing GREAT up there, you need to know that. You're thinking on the fly and at this point, were too far in to go back. We need to think of a believable story and quick. Everyone needs to know every detail. Who knows? I could be called to the stand too. We need to grab Winston and explain the whole story we come up with to him too. Okay? Were all going to be okay." she repeated, rubbing her arms comfortingly. "We all love you Jess. Especially Nick. He's going to protect you." _

"_Nick doesn't love me Cece, maybe be as a close friend but were not in love or anything." Jess said._

"_Regardless, love is love. And love is going to be what get's us through this thing. I have my faith in him, okay? You have to also. Put your faith in him, Jess." she said before letting her go._

"_Cece..." Jess sniffled. "How are you so god damn good at being supportive?" she laughed. The small laugh felt good, but the motion brought a shaking in her bones and she felt herself shiver, before letting out a small cry. Shit, she was going to cry. She didn't want to, but it was just her and Cece and she felt no judgment. She needed this moment. She let herself cry openly and searched for Cece to hold her. Cece brought her arms around to engulf Jess into her embrace. She felt cared for and warmth radiating off of her body. She didn't want Nick to see her like this. She wanted Nick to know she had no doubts in him; that they were going to win this case. But she could admit to herself that she was scared. Hell, she was terrified._

"_Shhh.. shh.." hushed Cece. "It's going to be okay, Jess. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you."_

"_To me?" Jess murmured against Ceces shoulder. "I don't care what happens to me. What about Nick? This is his career..." she whispered._

_Jess heard the door open slowly, almost silently. She looked up to see Nicks face, set with worry. "Nick," she said so softly he almost didn't hear it._

"_Hey guys. Jess... Hey Jess, woah, hey..." he said pulling her to him. He gave Cece a wry smile and she returned it by patting him on the back, leaving with a smile. "Jess, talk to me. What's going on?"_

"_What's going on?" she said incredulously. "Nick, I'm putting you at so much risk here! Look how selfish I'm being. I couldn't possibly ask you to do this for me. I want to get out of this. I want to get you out of this. This is my mess and I put all of it on your shoulders... And I.. I couldn't even ask..." she began to cry a little harder. Nick pushed her body as close to his as possible. He used one hand to smooth her hair while the other rubbed her back. She slipped her arms around his waist and tried to calm her broken sobs._

_Nick felt his heart break. How could she think about him at this point? All he could think about was failing her and all she could think about was his job. He brought one hand to her face and held her chin so that she had to look directly into his eyes. He brushed a tear away before saying, "Don't think about that Jess. This job isn't my first priority anymore. That kinda flew out the window when I met you." He searched her eyes for understanding. "You're my priority now. My first priority. I don't care what happens between this moment and the end of this case as long as you don't get hurt. I knew I was taking a risk when I said I would represent you in court but I didn't care. Because I'm pretty sure I loved you then. Just as much as I do now." he said. _

_Jess looked at him for what seemed like forever. "You love me? Like... as in... you're IN love with me?"_

"_Schmidt would refer to it as 'diddlin and fiddlin..."_

"_Okay, ew..." she said._

"_...but yeah, Jess. I'm really in love with you. Like, completely and totally all head over heels and stuff." he smiled. She could tell he was trying so hard to lighten the mood and she couldn't help but grin back at him._

"_I love you too Nick. And thank you. For everything you've done for me." she said._

"_I'm glad we got all that outta the way. Now, I got my story together. It's pretty much perfect. So, let's go kick some ass Jessica Day."_

"_You got it Nick." _

_He pressed a kiss to her lips and her body quivered, syncing perfectly with his, they felt only each other. And all the doubt she felt only minutes before vanished into thin air. _


End file.
